


Notes on Fledgling AU

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fledgling - Octavia E. Butler - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: What the title says. This is not really a fic."Fledgling, Octavia Butler’s last novel, is the story of an apparently young, amnesiac girl whose alarmingly un-human needs and abilities lead her to a startling conclusion: she is in fact a genetically modified, 53-year-old vampire. Forced to discover what she can about her stolen former life, she must at the same time learn who wanted—and still wants—to destroy her and those she cares for, and how she can save herself. Fledgling is a captivating novel that tests the limits of “otherness” and questions what it means to be truly human."If you don't know anything about the book or Carmilla this probably won't mean anything to you.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bite me." LaFontaine looked like they might pass out from the excitement.

Carmilla bent down, then paused. "You know that - I'm a lesbian, right?"

LaFontaine frowned. "Why do you mention it?"

"Vampire-symbiont relationships typically - have a sexual ... element. That's not to say I want to force you into anything you've not comfortable with but ... most of my symbionts" a shadow crossed Carmilla's face as she recalled them "were female. That's not to say I've never had not-female symbionts I just - wanted to clarify that. Do you understand?"

LaFontaine nodded. "You don't want to imply I'm another female because you are."

"Exactly. You still want to do this?"

LaFontaine scoffed. "Yeah!"

Perry looked on in horror as Carmilla bit down on LaFontaine's wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires (Ina)

  * Carmilla
  * Will
  * Mattie
  * Danny
  * J.P.



  
Carmilla's symbionts

  * Laura (Laura Hollis sym Carmilla)
  * LaFontaine
  * Perry
  * Ell (deceased)
  * Danny (almost a symbiont)



Will's symbionts

  * 40% unsuspecting Zetas
  * 40% dudes who are down for a long life of helping Will be a dick
  * 20% college girls (is Will Luce gay? I forget)



Danny's symbionts

  * Kirsch
  * Mel



Carmilla has kept many symbionts over 200 years. Innana, her "mother," has hurt and killed many. Carmilla nowadays prefers to keep few symbionts and snack on "study buddies."

Ell was her First. Laura is her new first. When Betty goes missing and Carmilla moves in with Laura, it is after her mother has killed Carmilla's symbionts.

Carmilla only bites Laura after she tells her things about being Ina, and in part because she wants to keep her brother from claiming her himself.

Mattie is a special vampire. She is the only black vampire in existence and thus is the only vampire who can stay awake during the daytime.

Danny was close to becoming Carmilla's symbiont when she was turned. In their heart of hearts both Carmilla and Danny wanted to become bonded to each other, but they went slowly at it.

Kirsch was Danny's First and Mel was her unfortunate second. Danny tried to keep from feeding on any Summers enough to make them symbionts of her.

Innana, the mother of all Ina, needs no symbionts. Theo is like a symbiont to her, since she gives him the health benefits a Ina symbiont would have.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't really a fic, but if you want me to write this, comment! No guarantees that I will actually do so, but I would like to know if people are interested in this.


End file.
